eyes like the ocean, smile's bright as the moon
by sakura1233
Summary: He never wanted to be abnormal, he never wanted to be special, he wanted to be like any mortal do, but here he is, wondering why he deserved this and why he was born this way. Nico x omc. (discontinued cause I'm in a different country right now)
1. Chapter 1

**My day was good so far…**

I was sleeping comfortably in my bed, hoping it will last_. _"Wake up, you useless boy!" Someone screamed. And there goes my alarm clock (not an actual alarm clock, though I wished). "I said up!" She (though, she's more like an it) screamed again. I felt I was being lifted, and then being thrown into the ground. I groaned, and looked at the person who thrown me.

There, standing in front of me, wearing a permanent scowl on her face was my mother. Actually, scratch that, an adult that _adopted _me, was more like it. "Get ready, your bus comes in an hour!" Mother (not really) shrieked. She stormed out of my room, slamming my door shut, on the way out. I sat up and yawn, sort of use to that treatment. I got up, and change, made my bed (you know the drill on how you get prepare for a school day), etc...

Maybe I should introduce myself before I get too far into the story. Sounds good? Okay. First off, my name is Katarine Nekolin. And no, don't you say 'but wait, shouldn't that be a girl name?' First off, I know a lot of girls (and boys), that have names opposite of their gender. My name is just my name, okay! My last name is from my birth mother (thank god, I don't I want my last name to be Estúpido (A/S: Spanish for stupid :3)), which is funny, because Neko means cat in Japanese, and most people call me Kat (for a good reason, and not because of my name). I am 11 years old, and I am light weighted and quite skinny (which is hilarious, because I'm as strong as Chuck Morris). I have black hair and sea green eyes, that changes to dark sea blue eyes (when I'm angry), to teal (when I'm worried), to aqua (when I'm confused), and brown freckles across my cheek bones and the bridge of my nose. My birth mother died, when I was five, in a car crash. But the thing is, I don't remember her dying in a car crash, but I still had to go in an orphanage. All I remember something from my mom, was her saying "Keep safe, and don't trust people, until you are fully sure to trust them."

Anyways, back to reality. I walked out of my bedroom, just in time to dodge the two weasels' punches. "Hey _Kat,_ watcha doing?" Jaxxon said mockingly, trying to grab my shirt. Just like a cat, I hissed, and dodged. "Hey Kat, don't you remember it's dance night? Oh wait; do you even have a date? Or are you going with that buff friend of yours? What was her name? Oh yeah, _Clarisse,_" Jayden cooed (which didn't sound all so great), also trying to grab me. I went right through the middle of them (stupid retards), and pressure pointed them in the tailbone (A/N: works like a charm, trust me).

I walked away from the sound of hissing of pain, and a lot of swear words (made from Jaxxon and Jayden), and into the kitchen. Mother wasn't in the room (probably trying to make herself _more _pleasant), which I was glad. In the kitchen was my father (the only smart one (beside me) in the house). "Hello father," I greeted. He sighed. "I've been your dad for nine years, and you still call me _father_. When are you going to call me dad?" He half asked, half joked. "When there is an eclipse," I joked back. My father laughed, and ran his hand through his messy dirty blonde hair. That's the good part of him, he can make anyone smile (yes even the witch I call mother).

I quickly ate, and packed my stuff. I was out of the door just in time, before my mother came downstairs and yelled at me. I catch the bus just in time, and sat in an empty seat. I grabbed my IPod out of my backpack and put on a random song. Suddenly 'Sky fall' from Adele came on. I hummed it till the bus stopped in front of the school. I got out of the bus, as quickly as I can, having one earphone in my ear. Quickly looking around, I found the person that I was trying to find. "Clarisse!" I shouted. Clarisse turned around and instantly grinned

You see, Clarisse is a person when you looked at her, right away you'd instantly think she's a bully (don't get me wrong, Clarisse _is_ a bully, and she likes it that way). She had long stringy brown hair, and wears (probably) a XXXL t-shirts. She looked like a girl version of Chuck Morris (just younger, paler, and tougher looking). One look at her, and you'd be running home to your mama, screaming.

I ran towards her, and I don't know if I should gape at her, or just blink like a stupid person; cause around Clarisse, were three people? Two of them looked the same, except one was shorter, and looks more devilish; the other one (not the ones that looked the same) looked like a wimp (I'm not kidding).

**Clarisse's POV**

I watch as Katarine ran towards me. When he was one metre away from me, he stopped. His eyes right now, are an aqua color, and instantly I knew he was confused.

That's why I thought Katarine was cool. His eyes changes color depending on his emotion. But there are only four colors (that I know) that his eyes changes to. Like aqua when he's confused (like just now), dark sea blue when he's angry, teal when he is worried and sea green is his normal eye color. What confuses me is how he looks skinny and pathetic, but in reality he can beat up anyone (including me), and how he's really good at agility.

"Don't be confused" I said. "This people are my-," I paused, "people I know." Kat nodded, and walked up to me fully. Travis looked at me confused, probably because how I have an actual friend (beside my siblings, Silena and Chris). "So….?" Kat said, half asking. He looked at Grover, Travis and Conner skeptically. I blinked. Then I realized why Kat is confused. "Oh! This is Travis," I said, pointing at Travis. Travis gave Kat a confused smile. "And this is Conner and Grover," I said, pointing them out when I said their names. "Grover. Conner. Travis. This is Katarine," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, when I said his name.

Kat tilted his head, still looking like he was deciding what to think at the three people I introduced to him. Suddenly I heard the bell rang, and Kat started running towards his classes, waving me good bye. I grabbed Grover, Conner and Travis's shirts, and dragged them towards my classes. "Hey!" All three of them protest, trying to wriggle their way out of my grip. I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, I have classes." I finally got to my science class, before the teacher did. I sat in a desk, next to a window. I daydream the day I met, and made friends with Kat (all in the same day).

_It was lunch time, and everyone but me, was in the cafeteria. Well almost everyone. There standing in front of a locker, looking confused, was a boy, maybe 10 and half years old. Well I shouldn't say anything about the age. This school accepted 9 year olds to seventeen year olds. I walked towards the boy, in a threatening manner. The boy looked at me, and I saw that his eyes were an aqua color. When the boy saw me, his eyes suddenly changed to a sea green color. "Watch a doing punk," I said, mockingly. Suddenly, the boy's pupil turned into slits like a cat, and his eye color change to dark sea blue. "Well?" I said, impatiently, "Are you going to answer me?" The boy tilted his head sideways. "Where's your friends?" The boy said, but he didn't say it in a cocky voice. That question threw me into confusion. "I-I don't h-have any," I sputtered. The boy walked up to me, and suddenly I felt I was getting hit. I was sitting on the ground, looking at the boy, rubbing my head. The boy was holding a fudging hardcover book. "Then," He said, "Let's be friends." I looked at him in shocked. "I don't even know your name," I said. "My name is Katarine, call me Kat for short if you want. What's yours?" He asked. 'Kat,' I thought, 'what a fitting name, since he looks like a cat, especially if he's angry.' I looked at Kat, "my name is Clarisse," I said. _

"Clarisse!" Someone yelled. I looked at that person startled. Grover, Conner and Travis looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked, grumbling. "Class's over," Conner said. I looked at the clock. Oh gods! He's right! I was pretty glad we weren't taking notes. I grabbed my stuff, and ran out of the classroom. Grover, Travis and Conner were trying to catch up.

**Whoop! I did it! I did a chapter that's so long, its 1,526 words (don't count the A/N note)! I didn't think I can do that :P. I prove myself wrong XD. Anyways… Every Reviews is appreciate, even flames (not really). But importantly….. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend gave me lettering grade on how I fought**

**A/N: *squeals* OMJC (Oh My Jesus Christ), thank you, thank you for reviewing, it makes me want to cry *sniffles* Oh yeah and for mentions**

**Mjmforever: Why thank you and I will keep on continuing**

**Katie: I know you're a guest and thank you for reviewing anyways, and I agree, everyone thinks that Clarisse is the bad bully in the story, so I made my OC her friend.**

**NicoDiAngeloLover7: thank you for favorite this story.**

**And I accidently didn't do this last page. Disclaimer: Oh yeah, Rick Riordan is **_**so**_** a thirteen year old Asian girl, that's right. (Hint, hint sarcasm)**

**Kat's POV**

The rest of the day was_ so _boring. After Science was done I headed towards the gym. I had classes with Clarisse's class, which I was actually quite glad for. I grabbed my gym strip (A/N: this is what we call it in my class, so don't blame me!), on the way. When I was passing the janitor's closet I heard whispering. I put my ear on the door, to hear what the people are saying. Don't get me wrong, I'm always this noisy, especially if these people were hiding in a _janitor's _closet. "Are you sure?" I heard one of them said. I knew that voice was Clarisse, because she was pretty loud, yet to her it's quiet. "Yeah I'm sure," this voice I didn't recognise, but I think it was one of the three people that was with Clarisse this morning."Dang, and all this time, I thought he was normal," Clarisse said, sounding a bit scared. "You know it can't be helped," the other hissed. "I know," Clarisse snapped. "What are you doing?" Someone said behind me. I turned around (sort of jumping), and kicked the person in the groin (well the voice _wasn't___a girl's), who was behind me. Two things I discovered, right now. One, the people who was behind me, was Conner and Travis. Two, I kicked Travis in the soft spot. Conner stared at me. "Like my brother said, what are you doing?" Conner asked, while Travis said some swear words. Suddenly, I heard the second bell rang (which I was actually glad for). "Well, I have to go!" I said, putting on a nervous smile. Before Conner (or Travis) said anything else, I ran past them, as quickly as the hall supervisor let me.

I went into the gym, and into the boys change room (yeah I would like _so,_ go into the _girls _change room), and quickly changed. When I was done, I noticed Grover, Conner, and Travis walked into the change room. Travis opened his mouth (probably going to say why I kicked him), but I ran past him, before he said anything. I was in the gym, leaning on a wall, panting heavily. Clarisse walked into the gym with Grover, Travis and Conner. She walked up to me, looking very worried. "Are you okay, Katarine?" Clarisse asked, still looking worried. I noticed the three boys were right behind her. I put on a (fake) smile, and said "yep, never better." "Gather up!" Coach yelled. Clarisse gave me a confused and worried look. Everyone in the gym, made a circle around the coach. "All of you are going to dodgeball, and the team leaders are Clarisse and Talon!" He yelled. Everyone cheered. "Clarisse will get first pick!" Coach yelled, walking towards the benches, sat down, and started reading a book. Clarisse looked at Talon. "You're going down!" Clarisse said, smiling evilly. Talon scoffed, "you wish!" he yelled. Clarisse looked at me, and I knew she was going to pick me. "Katarine," she declared. Talon snickered and said a name (I wasn't paying attention). After everyone got picked, it was finally time to play dodgeball. When I looked at the other team, my eyes widen. They were six guys that I did not like instantly. I know what you are all thinking, 'but wait, aren't you being a stereo-type and a prejudice, and your discriminating them?' Trust me, if you looked at them, you would be running to your mama, screaming your head off. The guys were buffer than Clarisse! And there were six of them! The coach blew the whistle signaling that the game began. I noticed that the six guys already had balls. One of them threw one, and it zinged past me on the left side. I jumped towards the right, startled. I looked at the six guys in horror. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I yelled, in confusion. One of guys smirked at me. This guy was probably the leader, since he was the biggest of all six of them. "I hope so Katanarine Kitsune Nekolin" He snarled. My insides suddenly felt like ice, I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. How did he know my real name? Most important, how did he know my middle name? Before I could answer my questions, one of the guys threw a dodge ball at me.

Suddenly, I felt I was getting pushed to the left. I sat up on the ground, and saw Clarisse dodge to the right, where I was seconds ago. "You b*****ds," Clarisse screamed. I saw her holding a sword. Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, wait _what_? She was holding a sword? I watch in astonishment, as Clarisse screamed and charged towards the six guys. The six guys took aim at Clarisse, but didn't go far from that. I watch as Clarisse sliced them all, and the six guys turned into dust….. I'm not going to ask. Clarisse was breathing pretty hard. She turned towards me, and I had a fearful idea she was about to slice _me_. Instead she looked worried. "Are you okay?" Clarisse asked. I nodded, and stood up. I noticed for the first time, that Clarisse and I were the only ones in the gym. Suddenly Grover, Conner and Travis came into the gym, breathing hard. "C'mon, let's go. People are going to be suspicious," Grover said, between wheezes. All four of them ran out of the gym, with me behind me, thinking 'what the bloody hell is going on.'

**A/N: not bad, not as good as my first chapter, but still not bad. 918 words. Not bad. Anyways….. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I huffed as I ran. "How much more running we have to do, until we are where we're supposed to be?" I sputtered out, panting heavily. "We're almost there," Clarisse promised, also breathing hard. I sighed in annoyance. I looked at the sky as ran, thinking how raw birds are delicious- err…. I mean how they fly. Then again, their wings are pretty good too. I mentally slapped myself. 'This is not the time to think about birds, and how delicious they are!' I yelled in my head.

"We're getting close!" Clarisse yelled, smiling and getting excited. Conner and Travis groaned. "Why couldn't we get a taxi, Clarisse?" Travis complained, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. "Yeah Clarisse, Why couldn't we?" Conner also complained, his face shiny from sweat. Clarisse smile turned into a scowl. "Because," Clarisse growled, "We don't have the money, and I don't want you two to steal anything from the driver." Conner and Travis didn't say anything after that.

I huffed, getting annoyed. _Grr…._ I almost tripped because I was startled. "Are you okay Kat?" Clarisse asked, looking worried as she ran. "U-um, yeah," I sputtered. I looked around, hoping it was just my imagination. 'It can't be happening! Not now! Not when I have four people with me!' I yelled in my head. Grover, I noticed, studied me carefully. After a few more minutes of running and staring, I was irritated. I spun my head around to face Grover. "Yes?" I asked in a sugar tone, batting my eyelashes.

"Are you really okay? You feel sort of jumpy," Grover answered, looking rather sceptical. Before I could answer, Clarisse started shouting. "There's the pine tree, we're almost there!" Clarisse shouted, looking _very_ please. And there was. Standing alone on a hill was a big (I say lonely) pine tree. I blinked my eyes, unsure of what to say. _Grr…_ this time the sound was getting closer. "Well if we need to get to that pine tree," I said, trying to sound irritated, "Lets hurry up!" All five of us suddenly ran, with a new burst of speed.

We stopped at the pine tree, breathing really hard. **Grr…** I looked wildly around. "You heard that, didn't you?" Grover sputtered out. I gulp and looked at him, nodding my head. Clarisse, Conner and Travis suddenly looked confused. "Heard what?" Travis asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. _Crunch_. I looked behind me. Standing twenty meters away was a huge black dog. "_Di immortals_!" Clarisse yelled, "It's a hellhound!" 'It' growled at me, looking as if I was a chew toy. Without thinking, I bared my feline teeth.

"_Blah-ha-ha_," Grover yelped nervously, his eyes turning into slits like a goat. While I did the total opposite. "_Merowe_," I growled angrily, my eyes turning into slits like a cat. Clarisse, Conner and Travis looked at surprised, while 'it' growled at me again. I hissed, slowly walking towards it. "Kat, what are you doing?" Clarisse asked worriedly. "Clarisse, you have a sword right?" I asked, not breaking my eye contact with 'it'. "When I say now, slash 'it' with the sword," I instructed, getting _very_ close to 'it'. Less from ten meters away from 'it', I lunged and slash 'it' with my claws. 'It' yelped, and tried to bite me; but I quickly dodge it.

I punched 'it' in the jaws, earning me another yelp from 'it'. As fast as I can, I grabbed the neck, and threw 'it' to the ground. "_Now!_" I howled, as I desperately pinned 'it' down, as 'it' thrashed around. Clarisse quickly grabbed her sword and slash 'it'. 'It' howled and disappeared into gold dust (A/N: was it green or gold? I don't remember).

I panted, glad that was over. I turned around, and saw a hilarious sight (not really.) Grover looked completely shocked, Conner's and Travis' mouth were hanging open, and Clarisse looked stunned. "Well, let's go!" I said, smiling cutely. All four of them blinked, and then nodded. We started walking, with me in the lead. "Kat…." Clarisse said, even though I couldn't see her, I can tell she was hesitating. I looked at her. "Yes?" I asked politely. She hesitated again, and then asked, "How did you do that. No…. More importantly _what_ are you?" I grimaced, not sure if I should tell or not. I sighed, deciding I should tell them.

"I am a Neko," I explained. "What's a Neck-Coe?" Travis asked. I glared at Travis, and he quickly shut up. "A _Neko_ is a half cat and half human," I explained. Suddenly I looked thoughtful. "…. Like a Minotaur," I said. I noticed that all four of them tensed up. "Your guys' turn," I said, "What are you guys?" "Well," Grover started, "I am a satyr." I nodded, knowing that a satyr is a half human and half goat. Clarisse pointed at herself. "I am a demigod or half-blood, doesn't matter which word you use, it's the same thing." I looked at her weirdly. "What does half-blood mean?" I asked. "It means half human," Grover explained. "And half what?" I asked again. Grover looked at me, giving me chills down my spine.

"I think you know," Grover said spookily. Well to_ me_ it was spooky suddenly my throat became dry, realizing what Grover meant. "Half god?" I croaked out, saying it as a question more than I meant. Grover nodded. "Oh," I said. I looked at Clarisse, noticing that she looked tensed. "If you guys are half-bloods," I said slowly, "then why am I following you guys?" Everyone (Clarisse, Grover, Conner and Travis) looked at me, surprised. "Because," Clarisse suddenly said, "Grover suspects your one of us." I stopped walking and stared at Clarisse in disbelief. "That's impossible!" I cried out. Grover shook his head. "Not _impossible_," Grover explained, "like Cyclops are half god and half monster."

I stared at him, not believing that he thinks I'm half god. I huffed, deciding to just pretend that what they're saying is true. "Okay, fine," I said, "if I _was_ half god, who do you think is my godly parent?" All four of them shrugged. "We don't know who your godly parent is yet," Grover stated. "Such a _good_ answer," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Then out of the blue, Travis started grinning. "Kat," He said, smiling like a total maniac, "welcome to Camp Half-blood."

**OMG, sorry for not updating. So yeah this is it for this chap. **


End file.
